Their Story
by gremlin2318
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short one-shots mostly about Kensi and Deeks. Disclaimer: NCIS LA and the characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Their Story

**Chapter 1: **A Box to Open

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Drabbles mostly about Kensi and Deeks

* * *

**A Box to Open**

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, your undercover assignment as Mr. and Mrs. Perimore is in place. You will go under beginning tomorrow," Hetty informs the couple as they are getting ready to leave for the day.

Deeks had been thinking about it for awhile. He and Kensi have even casually discussed it, but this is the moment when Deeks decides that he does not want to only pretend to be Kensi's husband any longer. He wants to be her husband now and forever.

During the undercover op Deeks is able to sneak off to a jewelry store. He has been to enough of them with Kensi to pick out something he thinks she will love.

The Sunday after the op is over dawns bright and beautiful. Deeks decides this is the day he asks Kensi to be his wife. He had a hard time deciding where to ask her. First he thought maybe the gym where they first met, but then decided a shady part of town was not the best he could come up with. He considered having Eric and Nell set up something in OSP, but that didn't feel right either. He finally decided the beach was their place because it is where the sun meets the ocean.

"Is everything okay honey?" Kensi asks Deeks as they walk on the beach. It isn't like taking a walk on the beach holding hands on a Sunday morning is unusual for them. What is unusual is that they didn't bring Monty, Deeks is less chatty than usual, and he is more fidgety than usual.

"Yes, it's just that I have this box that I want you to open," he explains as he keeps hold of her hand, but turns to face her and gets down on one knee.

Her free hand flies to cover her gaping mouth as tears spring to her eyes.

"The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were someone special. The first time we spoke, I knew we were something special. Every day since then our thing has grown and become the amazing thing we have today. We have been through tough days and wonderful ones. I want more of the same for the rest of our lives because even the tough days are better when we are together. I don't want to just be your pretend husband. I want the real thing, which is why I am asking you to be my wife. Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" he asks bringing his hand out from behind his back and holding out a box to her as he lets out a shaky breath.

"Yes," she says nodding her head as she tugs on his hand and helps him stand up. "Yes, yes, yes," she continues laughing and crying into his shoulder as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you so much," she says lovingly before kissing him.

"I love you too," he proclaims placing the box in her hands.

She opens it and breaths, "Deeks it's beautiful!"

He takes the ring out of the box and she holds out her hand for him to place it on her finger.

Her gigantic smile as she admires the ring on her finger tells Deeks he did well.

"Did you like what was in the box?" he teases.

"It's perfect. I can't believe you just asked me to marry you. We're engaged!" she exclaims incredulously giddy.

He laughs as she goes all girly girl on him holding her ring up to the sunlight and still admiring it.

"Should we tell anyone else what was in the box?" he asks.

"Maybe tomorrow, today I want my fiancée all to myself," she declares as she leans in to kiss him again.


	2. Sleepless in Seattle

**Story: **Their Story

**Chapter 2: **Sleepless in Seattle

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **This drabble takes places in season 3 after the episode Lone Wolf. It is also my insight into why Deeks and Kensi had a discussion at the end of Honor about just hanging out as partners and Kensi saying she can be one of the guys.

Reviews always welcome

* * *

**Sleepless in Seattle**

"I thought we were going to a movie," Kensi comments surprised that Deeks is driving back to OSP where her car is.

"We are," Deeks replies mysteriously.

"No, we're headed back to work," Kensi states matter of factly.

"We're watching the movie at work. It'll be like our own Ultrascreen"

"We can't…" Kensi begins to protest.

"Live on the edge a bit Blye," Deeks encourages reminding Kensi she had said she would try to lighten up.

She nods and says, "Well I guess if Eric can play video games, we can watch a movie."

* * *

"I have some popcorn around here somewhere," Kensi tells Deeks as she piles papers and moves them around on her desk. One day last week when she was low on groceries she had brought a bag of microwave popcorn to work for lunch, but then they had ended up all chipping in for take-out that Eric ran out to get.

"Why am I not surprised?" Deeks laughs as she continues to dig through the piles on her desk.

"Found it!" she exclaims holding it up triumphantly. "I'll pop it. Will you get us some sodas and a blanket. I'm freezing," she tells him as she rubs her hands up and down her arms.

"Your chair Madame," Deeks says formally holding onto her rolling desk chair as Kensi joins him upstairs. "It even reclines." He demonstrates for her after she sits down making her laugh as she tilts backward.

"How did you get into my Netflix?" she asks noticing it is her account on the screen. He hands her the blanket as he sits next to her in a desk chair of his own.

"How could your password for a movie website be anything else except for your favorite movie? Now can we talk about how shocking this movie cue is?" The devilish grin on his face tells her she is about to get mercilessly teased. "I mean the classics like Sleepless in Seattle I can understand, but really some of these others?" he questions her movie taste.

"Romantic comedies help me relax and forget about the bad cases," she defends why she has some of the more recent, and maybe not stellar, releases in her cue. "What do you want to watch?"

"You haven't seen Avatar yet?" he asks seeing it's seventh on her list. It's fifth on his.

"No, let's watch it!" She is excited to see this one.

Deeks watches her face soften during a touching part of the movie. He has the sudden urge to reach out and touch her cheek. Knowing that would be wildly inappropriate yet still wanting to be closer to her, he asks, "Want to share that blanket?"

Kensi is glad for the excuse to get closer to Deeks. She had started out the night by making him pay for dinner and drive to give him a hard time, but the truth is she enjoys spending time with Deeks. He's fun, smart, and he makes her laugh. If this was a date it would be a pretty great one so far. She unwraps the blanket from her left side and scoots her chair closer to him so the blanket can cover both of them.

Later in the movie Kensi's eyes start to droop and she is getting cold again. She lets her head fall onto Deek's shoulder so she can rest and so she can be closer to his body heat.

She smells so good Deeks thinks as he feels the stirrings of desire. God I'm in trouble is his next thought as he puts an arm around her to keep her chair from rolling away.

Kensi is thinking that it feels nice to be watching a movie with her head on a man's shoulder and his arm around her. It's been too long. We're just friends she tells herself, but then wonders why she can't stop thinking about kissing him. She's rested her head on Callen's shoulder a few times on long plane rides, but it didn't feel like this.

* * *

"Good movie," Kensi comments as the credits roll.

"Great movie," Deeks agrees.

"Think your apartment is done?" she asks kind of hoping it isn't. There is a little part of her that wants to find out what happens if he comes back to her place.

"Yeah, I got a text a little while ago." He is disappointed that their night together is ending, but he also knows if they don't go their own ways soon he isn't going to be able to stop himself from seeing what comes after cuddling.

"Thanks for a fun night," she says sincerely as she raises her head from his shoulder. When their eyes meet the desire to kiss him almost wins over the knowledge that their partnership means too much to her to muddle it with personal feelings.

"Thanks for keeping me company," he says in return as he gets up and begins turning off the electronics trying to distract himself from thinking about her or doing anything they both may regret later.

"Drive safe Kens and text me when you get home," Deeks requests as they walk to their cars.

"Deeks," she protests letting him know his request is silly.

"It's late," is his response.

"Fine, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

As they both lie sleeplessly in their own beds in the early morning hours they are each acutely aware that there is a 'thing' between them and they are going to have to be careful about setting boundaries for the time they spend together so this 'thing' doesn't begin to affect their partnership.


	3. Protecting the Family

**Title: **Their Story

**Chapter 3: **Protecting the Family

**Rating: ** K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This one takes place somewhere in the future. Established Densi

Reviews always welcome

* * *

**Protecting the Family**

"Little help here guys," Callen yells to Sam and Deeks as two guys hold him at gunpoint.

"We're not going to kill you first G. Callen," one of the men sneers in his ear. "We're going to kill the rest of your team while you watch."

Deeks and Sam are able to get off shots at the men holding Callen, but they are out numbered 3 to 1. The three of them are able to kill a few of the men and injure enough of the others to make them retreat. Sam, Callen, and Deeks sit behind a dumpster assessing their own wounds. Callen has a minor stab wound and Deeks was grazed in the upper arm by a bullet.

"We've been made," Callen tells them. "These guys know who we are."

"Kensi," Deeks eyes widen with worry as he utters her name. He gets up holding his arm. She's alone and doesn't know they've been made. He needs to get to her.

"You and Callen get to the second meeting spot on our list and get patched up. I'll get Kensi," Sam instructs.

Deeks knows it's the best plan since he and Callen are injured, but he gives Sam a pleading look anyway.

"I owe you one," Sam reminds him trying to ease his friend's fear. "Where's her Dr.?" he asks knowing that's why Kensi is missing from the group this morning.

"47th and Barow, OBGYN, Dr. Summers," Deeks quickly relays the information and Sam takes off running one direction while he and Callen go the other.

Their opponents also have rallied and two of them follow Sam and three follow Deeks and Callen. They all end up ditching their phones, but they do end up losing their enemies.

* * *

"Kensi Blye Deeks, she's here for an appointment. I need to see her," Sam rushes to tell the receptionist.

"Sam?" Kensi asks surprised to hear his voice as she comes back into the reception area.

Sam comes to her left side and takes her arm guiding her out of the office. "We've been made," he whispers.

"Deeks?" she asks as tears automatically spring to her eyes and her right hand covers her belly as a combination of worry and morning sickness make her stomach roll.

"Grazed by a bullet…with Callen…We're meeting at our second meeting spot."

Deeks paces the warehouse then comes back to the table to continue cleaning weapons and loading them with ammunition.

It's another half hour before Sam and Kensi make it to the warehouse and Deeks is nearly sick to his stomach by then. She sprints over to him as soon as she and Sam are in the door. He meets her half way.

"You okay?" he asks wrapping his injured arm around her waist and placing his good hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, your arm?" she asks hugging him gently.

"Not bad," he assures her.

"Are you? Are we?"

"Yes," she answers smiling as tears come to her eyes again. "Timing is not our thing," she comments given their current situation.

He smiles at her observation then declares, "I love you so much," before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she replies.

"We've got to move," Callen tells Sam. "I'm thinking safe house number 3."

"Give them a minute," Sam says nodding toward Kensi and Deeks. When Callen gives him a questioning look Sam continues, "I think they're making a plan to protect their family."

"Are you saying Kensi is pregnant?" Callen clarifies.

"I think so," Sam answers. "Common let's load the car she stole for us on our way here."

"You know you are not leaving my side. I am going to get both of you through this," Deeks promises bringing both hands to the sides of her belly as he kisses her forehead.

She doesn't bother reminding him that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and their unborn child. "Already an overprotective daddy huh?" she teases to lighten the mood of the situation then kisses him one more time before they help Callen and Sam move out.


	4. Protecting the Family Part 2

**Title: **Their Story

**Chapter 4: **Protecting the Family Part 2

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **This drabble takes place right after chapter 3: Protecting the Family. It takes place somewhere in the future with established Densi.

Reviews always welcome

* * *

**Protecting the Family Part 2**

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks spend the afternoon holed up in a safe house up in the hills above Los Angeles. They wait for Hetty, Nell, and Eric to figure out where they are and contact them, hopefully with information on what group is after them. It doesn't take long for the Sat phone that was stashed at the safe house to ring. Eric relays to Callen that he got footage on the ambush from that morning. He's identified the men as Romanian nationals. Hetty believes they are after Callen.

Communicating with Hetty, Nell, and Eric helps the group to begin discussing how to go on the offensive. Eric and Nell are trying to locate the Romanians. Kensi is hungry and a bit light headed so she begins rummaging through kitchen cabinets to make some lunch as they talk.

At sunset the Romanians are still in hiding so the group of four stays put in the safe house.

"You two get some rest," Callen offers Deeks and Kensi. "Sam and I will take the first watch."

When they are alone in the bedroom, Kensi stretches out on the bed. After double checking window locks and closing the curtains Deeks joins her. He takes her hand and laces his fingers through hers.

"I can't believe we made a baby." His awe is obvious to her through his tone of voice and sparkling eyes. He brings her hand to his lips then lets it go and rests his hand over her stomach. "There's a baby in there."

"It's a little hard to believe still," she agrees placing her hand over his and trying to relax knowing stress can't be good for the baby. "I can't believe this is happening," she complains and moves closer to cuddle into his chest having a brief moment of worry over what they are bringing a child into. He wraps an arm around her and reminds her, "We've been through worse and we'll get through this." He puts his hand under her chin and they share a few loving kisses.

"Kensi and the baby," Callen begins to say to Sam. "are the priority," Sam finishes. "I was thinking the same thing. If there is a way to get her back to OSP and keep her out of the showdown that is eventually going to occur that would be the best plan."

"Agreed," Callen responds.

"Do you think Sam and Callen know?" Kensi asks Deeks sleepily.

"I think they do," he tells the truth even though he can tell she wishes they didn't know.

"Can we just let them think what they want to think. I don't want to tell people yet." She doesn't want to tell them and have them know for sure that she is pregnant because then all of their attention will be on her instead of the safety of the group.

"Sure," Deeks agrees trailing his fingers up and down her back. "Whatever you want Kens."

Deeks makes his way back into the living room of the safe house a half hour later. He runs his hands over his face as he asks Sam and Callen what he can do.

"Not much to do until we know how to find who we're after. Just so you know we have the same goal," Callen informs Deeks. "Our priority is to get Kensi out of here safely."

"Thank you." Deeks lets out a sigh and looks a little less worried, which was Callen's intention. "Please don't tell my wife that I confirmed your suspicions. She isn't ready for people to know and she doesn't want to jeopardize anyone else's safety by having everyone worried about her and the baby."

"I get where she is coming from, but you, Kensi, and that baby are our family too and we are going to do everything in our power to help you and Kensi protect that innocent life," Sam insists.

"I feel the same as Sam," Callen chimes in again.

"That means a lot." Deeks feels sincerely grateful that he and Kensi aren't alone in this. "I didn't think fatherhood would get so hard so quickly," he jokes as he runs his hands over his face again.

"Why don't you go check on the mama to be and try again to get some sleep," Sam suggests. "We are going to have a long day tomorrow."


	5. We Should Go To Bed

**Title: **Their Story

**Chapter 5: **We Should Go To Bed

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This drabble takes place right after episode 5 x 02 ends. I think I have one more part to Protecting the Family somewhere in my brain yet, but this one was just dying to be written.

Reviews always welcome

* * *

**We Should Go To Bed**

Kensi wakes about 35 minutes after falling asleep next to Deeks on the couch. She can barely turn her head due to the stiff neck she has from the position she was lying in. She is relieved to see Deeks is still sleeping and even more relieved that he is starting to let her in. Knowing he won't sleep well in the position he is in, she considers trying to maneuver him to a lying position on the couch, but then decides what he really needs is a good night sleep in his own bed.

"Deeks," she coaxes him out of sleep with a soft voice as she rubs his shoulder. "Deeks," she tries again and when his nose stops twitching she adds, "We should go to bed."

She watches as a big smile slowly creeps across his face and he playfully bats his eyes at her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she scolds lightly hitting his shoulder. She doesn't know if she is more annoyed at the fact that he was thinking it or that she wants to take him up on it. Of course she isn't going to let that happen tonight. They are both still reeling emotionally from the Sidorov case and neither of them needs to add more to their emotional load right now.

"Just come finish the movie," he requests.

"I'm not coming to your bedroom," she says seriously, then teases indicating the space around her, "especially if it's anything like this disaster."

"Common Kens, you're the only thing that has helped," he persuades genuinely and she cannot say no."

He throws books, clothes, and an iPod on the floor to make room for her on the bed. She searches for the remote and finds the movie again. They both move to crawl onto the bed at the same time. She realizes she is on the right side and asks, "Want to switch?"

"Nah, I'm good," he tells her, but she interrupts, "No, really," and starts to crawl over him to the other side. His hands go around her waist to help her with the maneuver. As she settles against the pillows to watch the movie he keeps an arm around her wanting to keep her close.

"Deeks," she warns.

"We shared a bed as Justin and Melissa," he tries to rationalize that a little cuddling is harmless.

"Well a lot has changed since then," Kensi reminds him and herself. Back then she was able to satisfy her infatuation and curiosity with a cover kiss, now she wants so much more.

"I promise no wandering hands." Even as he promises this, he lays his head on her pillow.

The man is trying to kill her Kensi thinks as he falls asleep beside her his breath tickling her neck. One minute he's pushing her away and the next he wants her in his bed. One minute he's telling her she's what got him through and the next he is telling her that she would make a great personal assistant instead of girlfriend or wife. She is wondering why it has to be so complicated with him and comes to the conclusion that he's her partner, of course it's going to be complicated.

In the morning she leaves a note hoping she doesn't give her partner much of a choice about coming back to work. She really hopes he's coming back for more than the work.

_Going home to shower and change_

_Picking up coffee_

_See you at work partner_


	6. Names

**Title: **Their Story

**Chapter 6: **Names

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **Slow day at the office and the team is giving their input on baby names for the child Kensi is carrying. They also get onto the topic of Callen's name.

* * *

**Names**

"Oooo," a six month pregnant Kensi sighs sitting back in her chair at the conference table and rubbing her belly.

"Is baby moving?" Nell asks smiling at her friend.

"Oh yeah," Kensi answers wincing a little as the baby flips over.

Deeks reaches over to see if he can feel the movement of their child. "He or she either really likes my lunch choice or really doesn't," he comments smiling as he gets the pleasure of feeling a couple kicks or punches this time.

When he starts to pull his hand back, Kensi grabs it and places it back over the spot where their child is having fun turning somersaults. "Work your magic and settle this little one down," she requests placing her hand over his and moving it back and forth across her belly. In the past when Deeks has tried to feel the movement, the baby may grant him a kick or two, but then usually settles down.

"Have you come up with any names yet?" Sam inquires.

"Not a one, someone is very picky," Deeks teases.

"What!" Kensi exclaims as she looks over at her husband. "I'm not picky."

"You have said no to every one of my suggestions," he reminds her.

"That's because your suggestions are better suited to dogs or goldfish or ladies of the evening."

"I still like Lola," he pretend pouts making her and a few of the others laugh. "And ladies of the evening? Really sweetheart? I don't think you can accuse me of using old expressions anymore."

"Touché," Kensi replies amused.

"You two obviously need some help. How about Sammy? Good for a girl or a boy and they would be named after their favorite uncle," Sam makes a pitch for a namesake.

"I'll do you one better," Callen offers. "You can use any G name you want and then he or she will really be named after their favorite uncle."

"Do you ever wonder if you are a Geoffrey?" Kensi asks. "I think Geoff Callen would suit you."

"Or Gerald Callen," Nell adds. "I can see you as Gerry Callen."

"I've tried them all in my head," Callen admits.

"How about Gertrude Deeks," Eric speaks up bringing the focus back to baby names.

"Gerty Deeks," Deeks tries out the nickname and Kensi makes a face of obvious displeasure.

"Genevieve Deeks," Nell throws into the mix.

"We could call her Ginny." Kensi actually likes this one a little.

"That's a character from Harry Potter. She may get teased," Eric warns. Kensi and Deeks share a 'are we ever going to find a name for this child?' look.

"Present for you," Hetty says coming up behind Deeks and Kensi and handing Kensi a baby name book. "Whatever name you choose will be the right one for this little one," she assures patting Kensi's belly. "This is a soothing blend for expectant mothers," she continues setting a cup of tea down for Kensi. "You drink up, and the rest of you back to work."

That night Kensi randomly flips open the baby name book and ends up on M names. The first name she sees is Melanie. She likes that it ends in an ie sound like her name and Marty's.

"How about Melanie?" she asks Deeks who is on the opposite end of the couch.

"Mmm maybe" He doesn't sound totally in love with it so Kensi moves on. Then the perfect idea hits her.

"I have it," she shares cuddling up next to her husband.

"Yeah, let's hear it." He puts his arm around her.

"I want the name to be significant, but I don't necessarily want the baby to be named after anyone. I think we should narrow down names by using your or my initials for first and middle names. For example, for a girl it could be Michaela Ann Deeks."

"Michaela Ann," Deeks says it to be sure and then declares, "I love it!"

"Wait, we never had a suspect named Michaela?" he asks the question that has ruled out many names they have liked.

"No, have you ever dated a Michaela?" She raises her eyebrows at him since this question has also knocked a name or two out of the running.

He pretends to think about this question just a second too long and earns a punch in the arm.

He shakes his head and laughs, "No."

"We have a name!"

"We have a name!" Deeks agrees and kisses her. Kensi tilts her head and deepens the kiss.

"We need a boy's name," she reminds him between kisses. She likes to finish things once she starts them.

"I think that can wait until tomorrow night." Deeks has his intentions set on finishing their more recent pursuits.


	7. Protecting the Family Part 3

**Title: **Their Story

**Chapter 7: **Protecting the Family Part 3

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This is the 3rd and final part of the Protecting the Family drabbles. Sorry it is light on the actual situation they are in and the action. I feel I am better at writing the character interactions than I am at coming up with the action storylines.

Review always welcome

* * *

**Protecting the Family Part 3**

Kensi wakes up in the middle of the night to Deeks's phone alarm going off. As she enters consciousness it takes her a moment to remember why they are in a strange bed in a strange room. As the predicament they are in comes to the forefront of her mind, a knot forms in her stomach. She wishes it had just been a bad dream and that her family was home and safe.

Deeks doesn't want to have to wake up and face this nightmare. After shutting the alarm off, he rolls on his side and reaches for his wife as he often does when he wakes up.

The second she feels her husband's arm around her, Kensi relaxes a little. They are together and they will find a way out of this.

After just lying together for a few minutes Deeks whispers," we should probably get up. We need a plan."

Kensi knows he is right. It's just she's been so tired lately and she's nice and cozy here under a blanket in her husband's arms trying to pretend there are not people out there trying to kill them.

"So we got a plan?" Deeks asks as he and Kensi enter the living room.

"Yup did all the work while you two were in dreamland," Callen quips.

Callen and Sam relay that the plan is for Nell and LAPD to come in a plumbing van as a cover at 9:00 a.m. Agent Olsen, who is about the same build and has the same hair color as Kensi is coming as part of the plumbing van cover to make a switch and take Kensi's place. The option is open for Deeks to take the spot of one of his LAPD coworkers and go with her. Kensi gives Deeks an accusatory, 'you told them' look, but doesn't say anything because she knows that she shouldn't be in the field and with her safe they will be able to concentrate on the mission. After the switch takes place they are going to pull a Tuhon and leak the location of the safe house. No one is sure if the second part of the plan is going to work, but it's the best they've got. After the exchange of information Callen and Sam try to get some shut eye while Deeks and Kensi prepare the house for the showdown the next day.

"You're quiet," Kensi whispers to her husband as they work side by side going through information Eric had sent to the computer stashed at the safe house.

Deeks knows he's busted. Her observation wasn't merely an observation. Her tone told him that she suspects a reason he is quiet. "Just trying to let Sam sleep," he says in a hushed volume as he glances over to their friend on the couch.

"Nice try," Kensi replies unbelieving. "You're only this quiet when you are thinking or when you don't want to tell me something." She rubs his back between his shoulder blades as part of her attempt to get him to open up.

"I'm thinking that our plan to get you out is solid," he begins after a breath as he looks over at her. "We are ninety-nine percent sure these guys don't even know we're here."

"You want to stay with Sam and Callen," she voices what he has been mulling over.

"I know I said you wouldn't leave my side. Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course! It's part of the reason I love you so much," she kisses him filled with admiration for his loyalty and duty to their job and their chosen extended family. "You know I can take care of myself, and I will have Nell and two of LAPD's best with me. I will actually feel better if you, Callen, and Sam are together."

"I really don't like leaving you," he tells her softly and kisses her again. They share a few more kisses and he guides her into his lap.

"Could you canoodle a little quieter over there? Some people are trying to sleep." Sam tries to sound grumpy, but there is humor in his voice. He knows how a tense situation can heighten the romance and connection between husband and wife.

"Sorry," both Kensi and Deeks apologize slightly embarrassed at getting caught. They get back to work, but Kensi remains perched on his leg.

When it's time for Kensi to leave with Nell, Nell notices that Deeks looks very nervous about his decision for he and Kensi to split up. As she hands him a weapon Nell says for only his ears to hear, "Don't worry Papa Bear. I'll get them home safe." Her words are exactly what Deeks needed to hear to really know he is making the best decision.

The plumbing van transfer works perfectly and Kensi is back at OSP before 10:30 a.m. Only two Romanians come to the house and are easily defeated by Sam, Callen, and Deeks. The men figure the Romanians had an idea it was a trap and therefore didn't all come to the house, so Callen, Deeks, and Sam then put themselves out in the open as bait to take out the rest of the Romanians that are after them. Kensi, Nell, and Eric run the op from ops.

"Long two days," Nell sighs as Deeks, Callen, and Sam show up on the security camera screen they are watching that shows the outside of their building. Kensi is already out the door and on her way downstairs. Nell and Eric are right behind her.

They all exchange hugs and welcome homes in the bullpen. As Hetty watches the coworkers who have become more like family embrace she wonders if her tight-knit group has become too close to make the most effective decisions in the field. As it has in the past, that thought only lingers in her mind a brief moment. Once again all of her agents are home safe. She concludes that with this group the little family they have created is what makes them a strong team. She knows that she, nor them, would trust anyone else to protect the family.


	8. Catching Up

**Story: **Their Thing

**Chapter 8: **Catching up

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This chapter takes place after Blye, K. part 2.

* * *

**Catching Up**

"Have you eaten?" Julia asks her daughter guiding her inside with one arm around Kensi's shoulders.

Kensi shakes her head no and wipes tears from her eyes as they make their way to her mother's kitchen.

"Do you still like breakfast for dinner? I could make us some pancakes," Julia offers.

Kensi smiles and says, "sure." She smiles because pancakes hold happy memories of mother, daughter times when her dad was on assignment. Her dad believed that pancakes were for Sunday breakfast and only Sunday breakfast, so when he was away Kensi and her mom would have breakfast for dinner as a special treat for the two of them. It was one way for Julia to bond with Kensi, when she had so many ways to bond with her father. Kensi also smiles because pancakes make her think of Deeks who loves pancakes and who did so much for her today. "I can help," Kensi offers starting to get up from the stool she had perched on. She winces as she remembers how sore she is.

"Stay there and rest," Julia insists. "I want to know all about you."

"Can I ask something first?" Kensi asks feeling that after what she learned today, she is the one who owes her mom an explanation.

"Of course," Julia replies.

"Why didn't you tell me about dad and black ops?"

"You and your father were so close. I didn't want to tarnish your image of him. Plus, I am sure you know that the less people who knew the better."

"But after I ran away?" Kensi wonders.

"I tried a few times to talk to you, but you were so stubborn. I should have come to the funeral Kensi. I made many mistakes. I regret them every day," Julia explains and apologizes as she stops stirring the batter and comes to sit on the stool next to Kensi taking her hand.

"Grandma Blye and I didn't really give you a choice about coming to the funeral. I was so angry and stubborn, but I missed you every day mom. I should have reached out a long time ago." Tears stream down Kensi's face as she clasps her mother's hand between hers.

"I kept track of you. I lost you for about a year, but then I found out you were in New York with your aunt and cousin. I knew you were a good girl and you would be safe with them. I know it hasn't been easy for you though and as a mother it breaks my heart," Julia tells her as she moves her hands to Kensi's face. "Sorry," she apologizes tenderly, tears still in her eyes. "I just can't seem to let go. You are so beautiful and strong."

"I don't want you to," Kensi confesses. "It hasn't been easy, but the last few years have been good."

"Does that have anything to do with Marty?" her mother asks as she turns back to their dinner. "He seems like a good partner and a good man. And, I think he cares for you as more than a partner." Kensi suddenly feels like she is in 8th grade again talking with her mom about the boy she has a crush on, or the boys who have a crush on her.

"We're just partners mom, but he is a very good one."

At that second her phone dings. Kensi retrieves it from her pocket to find a text from Deeks.

**How's it going? Need to pay up on that first beer you owe me yet? If things are going well, want me to go to your place and straighten up so you don't have to deal with it when you get home?**

The best partner Kensi thinks to herself.

She must have given something away while reading the text because Julia raises an eyebrow at her.

Kensi laughs it off and replies to Deeks.

**I'm still at my mom's. It's going well so far. Don't worry about the apartment. Thanks, for everything!**

Deeks:

**Call if you need a ride, or anything.**

Kensi:

**Ok, thanks partner**

Deeks:

**Night**

After their pancake dinner Kensi and Julia settle in on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Do you want to talk about your dad?" Julia broaches the subject carefully.

"No, I mean he was still my dad and I love him. I can't change who he was or what happened to him. I have lots of good memories with dad. I just wish I would have known the whole story. It could have been different for us," Kensi laments referring to her mom and herself. "I know I can't change the past, but I hope we can have a future."

"Me too sweetie. How about we start by you staying here tonight? I can't let you drive home and be alone after the day you've had."

"That actually sounds really good," Kensi is a bit surprised she finds herself agreeing. Usually she is so determined to take care of herself and not show weakness.

As she soaks away the day in the bath her mom made for her, Kensi realizes that even 29 year-olds need their moms sometimes. It feels so nice to be taken care of. The only person who has come close to taking care of her in the past couple years is Deeks. He would probably do it more if she'd let him Kensi thinks remembering his text from earlier. She knows that could quickly lead them down a path they may or may not be ready for. She does decide to send him a quick text. She knows he is worried about her and feels she at least owes him this much.

**I'm staying over at my mom's. **

Deeks:

**Thanks for letting me know. See you in the morning.**

"Do you need anything?" Julia asks from the doorway of the bedroom where Kensi is snuggled under a thick blanket.

Kensi is surprised to find herself saying, "just my mom," as she pats the bed beside her.

"Really," Julia asks hopefully.

Kensi nods and Julia joins her daughter in the bed where they fall asleep side by side.


	9. Cleaning Up

**Story: **Their Thing

**Chapter 9: **Cleaning Up

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This chapter takes place the day after Blye, K part 2 and also the day after chapter 8 in this series.

* * *

**Cleaning Up**

Deeks groans and stretches in his chair in the Office of Special Projects bullpen. As he lowers his arms from above his head, he checks his watch for the 8th time in the past hour. Sam and Callen had discreetly headed to the gym an hour ago and Deeks had been antsy ever since. He had tried to get Kensi to disappear with him to meet the guys for a game of 2 on 2, but she had solemnly stated that she wanted to finish up the paperwork on her case and put it behind her. As much as Deeks loves basketball, he didn't want to leave her alone.

"5:30 which means its quitting time," he announces looking over at his partner. "You order the pizza and I'll get the beer and the pup."

Kensi looks like she is mulling it over, which is exactly what she is doing. On the one hand she knows she owes Deeks a lot, on the other, she is used to handling things alone and just feels like dealing with this by herself.

As she slowly gets up from her desk wincing with every movement, Deeks is reminded of another reason Kensi didn't want to play basketball. She took a bullet in the vest yesterday. "Common Kens, I can help you pick up your place. Plus, the pup always cheers you up," he adds flashing his most brilliant smile.

She gives a tentative smile back and relents. "Ok, I'll see you and Monty in a bit."

Kensi had stayed over at her mom's last night. She had come home quickly this morning to change, but had left her place the mess her father's killer had left it. When she arrives home after work she picks up a chair and a few papers, but she is so sore and tired she decides to use her energy to change into yoga pants and add a zip-up sweatshirt over her shirt.

A little while later as Deeks works on straightening up her living room and kitchen and she tries to restore some order to her closet, which to be honest didn't have much order to begin with, Kensi realizes she made the right choice in giving in to Deeks. It is easier dealing with the aftermath of having her home broken into by her father's killer, the man that was trying to kill her, with Deeks in the other room and Monty lying on the floor right next to her.

"What the hell kind of filing system is this?" Deeks asks coming into her bedroom with a box and a stack of receipts and bills in his hand.

"A perfectly good one," Kensi replies smartly as she looks up at him.

"Ha," he replies. "There aren't even labels on theses tabs."

"Give me that," Kensi says reaching for it both exasperated and liking that he is picking on her.

"I saw you picked up a lock. Want me to change it out?" Deeks asks referring to the lock Kensi picked up from the hardware store on her way home.

"I can do it." Kensi doesn't know why it is so hard for her to accept help.

"Kensi, where's your toolbox?" Deeks asks not giving his stubborn partner a choice.

"Bottom of the kitchen closet"

"I can finish," Kensi offers about 10 minutes later as she holds out a beer to Deeks who is kneeling by her open door working on the lock. Deeks takes the offered beer, but ignores her offer to finish and keeps working.

Kensi wanders to the kitchen and gets out paper plates and napkins. When she finds that is all they really need for their pizza, she brings the items with her setting them on the coffee table as she eases her sore body onto the couch. Monty scoots up right against Kensi's legs and places his head in her lap.

"That's a good boy. Keep her company," Deeks praises his pooch.

When the pizza arrives Deeks is at the advantage of seeing the car pull up from his position at the door. He takes his wallet out of his back pocket and holds up a hand in Kensi and Monty's direction ordering, "stay."

Kensi is pretty sure he is commanding her more than the dog. She emits a huff of outrage and protests, "I owe you, remember."

"You owe me a conversation, not food," he corrects. Kensi nods her acknowledgement of this fact before Deeks turns to pay the young lady delivering their pizza.

By the time Deeks returns from washing his hands, Kensi has plated the pizza and is half way through her first slice.

"Sorry," she says giving him an embarrassed smile. "I was starving."

Deeks grins at the stubborn, strong, adorable, hungry woman he sits down next to on the couch and digs into his own plate. He doesn't know quite how to start a conversation about her dad, so after they put seconds on their plates Deeks raises his beer and toasts, "To Donald Blye, may he rest in peace thanks to the efforts of his amazing daughter."

"To dad," Kensi clinks her bottle to his in memory of her father.

"So how are you doing, you know with everything?" Deeks asks.

"I'm glad to finally have answers," she shares. "It was hard not knowing why. Part of me was so angry for so long, and now I feel like I can start to let that go."

"You didn't have to do this by yourself you know." Kensi feels Deeks's sincerity in his steady gaze.

"I did," she refutes quietly. "It wasn't your mission, wasn't your fight."

"You're my partner Kensi. From now on your fights are my fights."

"Thank you," she states simply, truly appreciating this offer. "Thank you for being on my side. Thank you for protecting my mom."

"You're welcome. How did things go with your mom?"

As Kensi sets her plate on the coffee table and sinks back into the couch curling her legs up, Deeks realizes how tired she is. She tugs the blanket off the back of the couch and pulls it over her. Deeks reaches for her feet and pulls them into his lap. He begins massage one of them through the blanket.

"Deeks, what are you doing?" Kensi asks warily. It would be too easy right now to take comfort in him. His gentleness and care for people no longer surprise her, but they easily disarm her.

"Just giving my partner a foot rub," he replies nonchalantly, realizing that her guard is starting to go up since he is pushing the boundaries of their thing. "I expect one in return the next time I get shot."

Kensi gives in figuring they'll be fine as long as he stays by her feet. Plus it feels too nice to put up much of a protest.

"So your mom?" Deeks interrupts her thoughts and brings her back to the conversation.

"It was actually easier than I thought once we started talking. We both made mistakes. We both want to reconnect. I'm hopeful," she tells him yawning as she scoots closer to a laying position on the couch.

"Hope is a good thing to have," he comments as he runs a hand over her calf, which is now across his lap since she scooted down the couch.

They watch an episode of Grey's Anatomy. About half way through Monty comes out of Kensi's bedroom with one of her shoes and drops it in the middle of the floor.

"Sorry buddy, not now," Deeks tells the pup, knowing he wants Deeks and Kensi to take him for a walk. He checks to make sure Kensi is sleeping then whispers to the dog, "mommy is sleeping."

As Deeks watches her sleep he notes how innocent she looks. A great contrast to the determined, strong, out for revenge partner he experienced yesterday. Both yesterday and now he sees the pain she carries with her from living and seeing more tragic events than any 29 year-old should. He's always felt protective of her, but he knows it is becoming more than just being protective of his partner. He wants to wrap his arms around the torso he'd seen in the flesh yesterday. He wants to fall asleep with her head on his chest and her knowing that he isn't going to go anywhere, that he is the man that is going to stay. His wayward thoughts tell him it is time to go. He slides out from underneath Kensi's legs, returns her shoe to her bedroom, and cleans up the remains of their dinner.

"Kens," he says softly touching her arm.

"Mmmm," she replies half awake.

"Monty and I are going to go. Don't sleep on the couch," he mandates, knowing that when she has a lot on her mind she often falls asleep in from of the TV and will stay there all night watching infomercials and other mindless drabble. "In fact," he adds moving his hand down to hers, "why don't you go to bed now and I'll take the extra key from the new lock and lock you in."

She lets him help her up from the couch and with her hand in his she wonders if he really has to leave. As soon as she thinks it, she knows the answer is yes, but can't help teasing, "What, no joke about joining me?"

"Someday," he promises as he places a hand on her lower back and guides her towards her bedroom, "someday"

"Night Deeks" She gives him a quick hug to keep things platonic. She knows they both keep flirting with the line.

"Night partner," he replies, using the word he uses to remind himself not to cross the line as he quickly turns to gather his coat as she busies herself bending down to give Monty a pat goodbye.


	10. Perfect for Me

**Story: **Their Story

**Chapter 10: **Perfect for Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters

Rating: K

**Summary: **A little scene that takes place in the future with established Densi.

* * *

**Perfect for Me**

Kensi is counting the ten fingers and ten toes of the bundle in her arms for the 20th time that day.

"I can't believe we created another perfect little human," Deeks states what she had been thinking as he rubs his hand comfortingly over the back of their first perfect little human, Mikayla, who missed her nap today and is curled sleepily against her father's chest.

"We do good work," she says taking her eyes off their new daughter for a minute to smile up at him and Mikayla. "And don't you mean perfect little mutant ninja assassin?" she teases playfully, eyes sparkling with the happiness of everything they share down to the inside jokes.

"I just can't call them that in their first hours outside the womb," he says laughing. "They are too innocent and perfect," he adds seriously as he reaches over and strokes the baby's hand with his finger. He leans down to kiss Kensi. As he does they hear a number of hushed, excited voices coming down the hallway, and he has to make the kiss a little briefer than he would like to.

"Hey guys, Congratulations!" Nell greets excitedly, leading everyone else from their team into the room.

"Everyone this is Kylie Marie Deeks. Kylie, this is the rest of your family," Kensi introduces everyone to their daughter.

"She's beautiful Kensi," Sam says coming over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "May I?" he asks reaching for Kylie. Kensi and Sam easily exchange the newborn as experienced parents.

"Hi, little Kylie," Sam coos holding the infant out in front of him in his two large hands.

"You look great Kens," Callen comes over for a hug and kiss too.

"I don't, but thank you."

"Untle Allen," the almost 2 year old Mikayla had gotten a second wind when the team had arrived and now reaches out from her father's arms for her Uncle Callen.

"You surrounded by women somehow seems fitting," Callen teases Deeks giving him a slap on the shoulder in congratulations before he takes Mikayla into his arms.

"I love the ladies," Deeks replies moving to his wife's side. While everyone in the room knows it's true, they also know that he really is only talking about his love for his ladies.

"So not going to try for a boy then?" Eric asks.

"Oh, no," Kensi replies with the swiftness of a woman who just went through 22 hours of labor. Now that their children have been lovingly scooped up, she discreetly slides her hand into her husband's. When his hand closes around hers, she gives a little tug to indicate that she wants him to come closer and come sit on the bed next to her.

"I am beyond happy with three princesses to spoil," Deeks shares with the group as he glances at each of them affectionately. "Plus, I still have Monty. And, if they take after their mother, my girls will probably play softball and football."

"You know it," Kensi adds proudly as she rubs Deeks's shoulder.

The team stays long enough for everyone to hold the newest member of their group. Then, they leave so the Deeks family can get settled for the night. As Deeks gathers Mikayla's things to take her to Kensi's mom for the night, he notices Kensi wiping away a few tears with the hand that isn't holding Kylie.

"Kens?" he questions gently walking over to his family.

"I'm good, just overwhelmed with how much love I have for these two," she tells him as she softly runs her fingers through MiKayla's light brown hair as the little girl snores softly beside her on the bed, "and for you," she adds adoringly, reaching up and touching Deeks's face.

"You're going to make me…" Deeks clears his throat as he tears up. He covers her hand with his and places a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"At times it seemed like having all this, everything I wanted, was impossible. Sometimes I didn't even let myself hope for it. Now we're making it work. It isn't always perfect, but it's perfect for me."

Deeks knows exactly how she feels.

"There were times I thought the whole world was against us, and there were some dark times when I wasn't sure we were going to make it out on the other side, so you're right, this is pretty darn perfect."

He kisses his two little girls and then Kensi.

"I love you Deeks," she whispers still choked up with emotion.

"I love you too Kensalina," he replies in awe of everything she has given him.

* * *

*** Three Hearts Spoilers! Don't read any further if you haven't seen it!

Thanks for reading! The idea came out of the hope that Three Hearts gave us for Densi in the future. They are meant to be together eventually. Please feel free to review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories.


End file.
